


Bookstore Flirting

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/F, Flirting, LuCana, Oblivious Lucy, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, wlw Cana Alberona, wlw Lucy Heartfilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: When We Take Different Paths - Week 1 - WLW/FemslashDay 5 Prompt: FlirtLife working at the bookshop was dreadfully boring. Who could blame Cana for skipping work to flirt with her favorite customer?





	Bookstore Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> A (very late) contribution for FTLGBTales When We Take Different Paths event
> 
> Day 5 Prompt: Flirt
> 
> Lyrics from 'Girl' by The Internet

_Girl, if they don’t know you’re worth. Just tell them you’re my girl, and everything you want is yours._

Lucy came by the bookstore every day. She would walk past the register and towards the opening leading tothe books. If Cana was working that day, she wouldn’t even glance in that direction. Not that she needed to anyway, Cana would find her either way.

“Oh, I see someone’s getting into the Halloween mood. I’ve never seen you in the horror section before.” Years of being snuck up on by Natsu trained Lucy not to jump whenever she’s surprised from behind. Still, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as she spun to face Cana.

Cana was still in her uniform consisting of an orange dress and white apron. She swiped her hands on her apron before reaching out and plucking the book from Lucy. “I never took you for the horror type. You seem like the type to frighten easy.”

“It’s not for me.” Lucy scoffed because the other girl was right, Lucy did frighten easy. But Cana didn’t need to know that. “And it’s rude to interrupt your customers browsing. What would your dad say if he knew you were slacking off again?”

Cana rolled her eyes and held out the book. “I never should have told you my dad owns this place, you’ve been using it as blackmail material for months.”

Lucy took the book back with pride. “You never should have told me if you didn’t want me ratting you out to your dad. But I’m glad you did; your dad is really nice. He keeps giving me discounts every time we meet. I can tell he really cares about his customers!”

Cana shifted uneasily. “Lucy, he doesn’t do that with everyone. You’re the only one that gets the Gildarts 5-star treatment.”

“Really? Why just me?”

Cana looked away at that. “Maybe someone here wants you to keep coming back?”

Lucy smiled at the thought of someone wanting her to keep coming back to the bookstore before she remembered what happened on her last visit. “I guess some people don’t want me to come back.” She huffed.

That grabbed Cana’s attention as she lightly grasped the blonde’s arm. “What? Why would you think that?”

Lucy bit her lip in indecision. On one hand, she didn’t want to cause trouble. But on the other, she wanted to rant, and she knew Cana would listen. The brunet also followed Lucy around while she was browsing for books and listened to Lucy’s rambling without complaint. Even now, she was waiting patiently for Lucy to being while staring at her bitten lip.

“Okay so you know that new guy so started here?”

Cana quickly lifted her eyes to meet Lucy’s. “Vaguely. Dad interviewed him.”

“Well he’s a huge jerk! I was here a few days ago looking at the new stuff that came in and he came over saying that I was taking too long. When I told him, I was looking around he said I pasted ‘the time for looking around and was venturing into loitering if I stayed any longer.’” Lucy was getting angry all over again reimaging the stern words she exchanged with the bookstore’s newest employer.

Cana was surprising calm about the entire thing. “He’s new right? Well if that happens again, just tell him you’re with me. And that messing with you means messing with me. He’s not going to want that.”

“Hun? Tell him I’m with you? But what if you’re not there?”

The look Cana gave her made her think she was missing something. It seemed they were seconds away from another Cana Alberona eye roll. “Lucy, that’s not what I meant. If anyone here gives you trouble, just tell them you’re my girl. They should leave you alone after that.”

Lucy thought about it for a few moments before a deep blush erupted onto her face. If she went around calling herself Cana’s girl, well people would think she meant something else. “I…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She stuttered out.

Cana frowned at her. “Why not?”

Lucy’s adverted her eyes as she nervous clenched the book. Damn, she really hated this part. Cana was really nice and really pretty. She was also clearly comfortable around Lucy given the way she always sought Lucy out and touched her freely. Whenever Lucy came into the bookstore, Cana would leave her post to come sit and talk to her. They would have conversations for hours upon hours over hot chocolate and smooth jazz playing from the radio overhead. One time, Cana had laid in her head in Lucy’s lap as Lucy read astronomy books to her.

That day Lucy had realized that, once again, she had fallen for another straight girl. And once again she was going to have to come out and bare the painful rejection of unrequited love.

Bracing herself, Lucy turned to face the other girl. “Cana, I like girls.”

Cana didn’t blink. “Yeah I’ve noticed. What’s your point?”

Lucy spurted in shock. “Wait-you knew!”

This time, Cana did roll her eyes. But she did it with a teasing smile on her face. “Lucy, I ring up your books remember? You’ve brought almost every lgbtq+ book in the store. Dad ordered another shipment pride books just for you.”

Lucy’s blush deepened as Cana wrapped an arm around her waist. It was a move the other girl had done numerous times before that felt strangely different now. “I’m not straight either, you know. If you ever want to practice some of the stuff in those books, you know where to find me.”

Lucy’s eyes widened as she registered the flirtatious tone of the brunette’s voice. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Have been for the past 5 months, thanks for finally noticing.” Cana deadpanned back.

Well that explained a lot.

Cana withdrew her arm and titled her head curiously. “You really didn’t know?”

Lucy shook her head.

“Then either my game’s off or you’re completely oblivious to people coming onto you.”

They stood in silence for a few moments before Lucy broke it.

“So, is the offer still on the table?”

~

It turns out, dating the boss’ daughter’s girl has a lot of advantages. The best one was being able to make out surrounded by new books ordered especially for her.

And Guildart’s ‘future daughter in-law discount’ certainly didn’t hurt.


End file.
